The Shifters
by Pearlness4700
Summary: {sequel to The Guardians} Orphan Gracelynn Frost is afraid she'll never belong. She isolates herself from the world because of her powers, a freak even among her own kind. Things seem to look better when she accepts to the Burgess School for Adolescent Shifters, but she has to have her secrets even there. To her unknown knowledge, her lonely world is about to come crashing down...
1. Welcome to Burgess

**What up guys! So, the much anticipated sequel is here! I have other stories going on so I will probably wait to actually start it, but here ya go on the first chapter!**

**I guess you don't HAVE to have read The Guardians, but it would be very helpful.**

**Alright, here we go!**

* * *

Grace's POV

My name is Gracelynn Frost.

How do I know that?

The Eyes told me.

But that's all they ever told me.

The Eyes had been there ever since I was young. Always watching. The only time they had said something was to tell me my name.

I found about my powers and the ice later.

Yes, I could control ice. And snow. And my age, but that is irrelevant, right?

But those were just side affects (I think?) of my main powers. Because of them, I had to keep secret from the world. They could never know about me. I was just a fairy tale.

I traveled far, always in search of something. But I never found it, and always found myself coming back to _here _for some reason.

Burgess. A small town, really. But it had plenty of places for a girl to hide.

I should properly introduce myself.

I am Gracelynn Frost. People would call me Grace if I knew anyone. I am a complete loner, my favorite age to be is seventeen, and I am so pale I give the color white a run for its money. I can control ice, snow, my age.

Oh. And I can turn into a unicorn.

Bet you didn't expect that, huh? Well, neither did I, trust me.

It's just my power.

The only things I always have are my ice crystal necklace and the book of fairy tales.

That and the Eyes but do they really count?

The necklace I've always had. It's just something I've never been without, like my powers.

I have no idea where I got it, but to this day I have never taken it off.

The book of fairy tales was my own comfort.

Sometimes, I like to believe that I am the daughter of my favorite fairy tale characters, Elsa and Jack Frost. They had ice powers and mysteriously lost their daughter as well, but again, it's just something I like to believe.

I don't belong anywhere. How can I?

I'd never met anyone.

Well, does a lion that could shift into a person count?

Yes, there was magic everywhere. I was a shifter too, I guess. I just had powers.

But if anything was my friend, it had been the lion.

He was kind, and hadn't killed me.

Lions are supposed to be unicorns' mortal enemy, don't you know. A unicorn is the only thing powerful and majestic enough to challenge a lion's throne as royalties of the animal kingdom. But, we died out centuries ago. Or so everyone thought.

I am the last unicorn. Maybe even the last Mythical, which is a shifter that has a mythical creatures' shift form. Pretty self explanatory, moving on now.

Back to the lion.

I was injured one winter and had to find a place to stay.

My leg was bloody, I think that's what drove the pride to me.

I have no idea what they were doing out there in winter. Now I know it's because they weren't ordinary lions. They were shifters.

I had never seen a lion before, and knew almost nothing about them other than the fact that I hated them. Or, were supposed to.

They were very majestic. Beautiful beasts with the male's great mane and golden fur. A suiting king.

But I was just a threat to them as they were to me. Believe it or not, unicorns are actually fierce creatures.

But I was injured. My instincts told me to run, but I could not.

I was so weak, I laid down there, accepting my fate with nobility and grace.

They had never seen a unicorn either. But they did attack.

One lion stepped in front of the others, growling something that I could translate into _'my kill.'_

The others respected him, and they backed off, leaving.

I waited for him to kill me, but he never did.

I actually asked if he was going to kill me.

When I am a unicorn, I can speak. Not verbally, but telepathically. I am not ashamed to admit that I love my voice as a unicorn. It is so majestic and noble and piercingly loud that it almost echoed in one's ears. Or more, minds.

It sounds very different from my real voice. I liked being a unicorn back then. It was much easier to pretend like I didn't have to deal with the drama that was my life story.

He had then changed before my very eyes.

We then became friends, in a way.

We talked a lot. He would always be a human, but I refused to show him my human form. He knew that I was a shifter, though. He and his pride went to a school called the Burgess School for Adolescent Shifters. I was very surprised to find out that there were more like us. But he also told me how Mythicals just did not exist anymore.

That's why I had refused the letter each year it came.

Now, this year, I had finally come to see if maybe it was worth a shot. I wanted to- I _needed _to belong somewhere. A whole school for shifters like me might be the best place to look. Even if they couldn't know the truth.

I had spent forever trying to use the ice in a way that it would hide my horn, and I think I had succeeded. I was ready to fool everyone.

Well, everyone but the headmistress but she could keep a secret. I hope.

I would be among the prey animals, which was very distasteful, but unicorns were not carnivores. We were not prey, however. I try not to be offended by this. Our futuristic cousins cannot help it if they are so defenseless against larger predators.

The Eyes, of course, were there to watch me with each step I took towards the school. To anyone else, it would look like a pristine institute with extraordinarily high walls, but its inhabits knew better. The walls concealed the birds' flight practice and the predators' outdoor prowls. It also gave us the chance to experience out-of-natural-habitat conditions.

"What do you want?" I hiss to the Eyes.

They blink slowly, still staring.

Sometimes, I try to find the owner of the Eyes. But I never can.

The Eyes are a beautiful and piercing green, large and naturally unblinking. Unless they wanted to.

My most prized (and only) possessions were an ice crystal necklace and a book of fairy tales and my only companion was mysterious pair of green eyes.

Well there's my life in a nutshell.

I shift into a unicorn, using my magic to conceal the horn.

I remember the quote Elsa Frost often said.

_Conceal, don't feel._

"Conceal, don't feel," I repeat aloud. It sounds right on my tongue. Conceal the real me, don't feel the magic and the ice coursing through my veins.

Yep, that was just about spot on.

I fling my head, feeling free. Then, I run as fast as I possibly can to the school's front gates.

* * *

Cypress's POV

Another year, another year. And, wait for it, another year.

The Burgess School for Adolescent Shifters was a place of most upmost weirdness. The students could all shift into some kind of animal.

I was sick of all the stares and whispers I would get.

_"There goes that Ella sister."_

_"Why was she such a screw up?"_

_"I bet something went wrong in her bloodlines."_

_"She's such a weirdo compared to her sister."_

My sister.

My older sister.

She was perfect.

Her name was Cinder, and because of our last name and her beauty, everyone called her Cinderella.

She was the most popular bird in the school and amazing at everything.

She was a magpie, a beautiful bird with the grace and wisdom.

I, personally, loved my shift form.

But no one else did.

You see, I come from a long line of beautiful birds. Like magpies, starlings, swallows, those kinds.

But no.

I was borne a falcon.

A hunting bird in a line of non-hunting birds.

I was the best in my class but I never talked to anyone.

I always kept my long black hair in two messy pigtails (probably in essence of my wings) and wore the standard uniform for a hunting bird shifter, which was a brown leather jacket with a black work-out shirt and brown and black breeches with brown lace-up combat boots, which I always left loose. I also had the standard feathers entangled in my hair.

My feathers were falcon feathers.

Hunting birds weren't exactly common in the world of shifters.

Some shift forms were common, like ravens, crows, smaller birds like Cinder's, cats, dogs, small rodents, horses, things like that.

The most extreme rarity of all were the lions, which was probably why they were highest rank. Then came the wolves, which, in my personal opinion, I hated more than the lions. Then the predator birds. And so on.

I was quite content with myself, to be perfectly honest. It was nice with just me in my own world.

Normally, I dressed in the typical hunting bird uniform, even at home. I probably spent more time as a bird than a human.

Some shifters, like me, came from shifter families/parents, and already knew about shifters. Some didn't even know that they were a shifter until they received the letter of acceptance.

But when I walked through the halls, everyone stopped and stared.

At least, it felt that way.

I was the outcast, the freak, the abnormal one. But don't get me wrong, when my instincts kicked in I was unstoppable.

This was my seventh year at the Burgess School for Adolescent Shifters, and shifters are accepted when they are ten.

In their seventh year, shifters decide whether they want to learn how to survive in the wild or among people.

My family was a people group.

I wasn't my family.

Looks like I would once again be different.

But normal is so overrated, don't you agree?

* * *

Grace's POV

Holy mother of God, was this school big.

When I shifted back in front of the school, the whole thing seemed to tower above the earth.

I followed a group of people in.

A long line was forming for registration, so I stood and waited.

I played with my hair, worried about my appearance.

Hey, I hadn't been around people in, what, forever? Yep, that sounds about right, and I was nervous!

My platinum white hair hadn't been cut once in my entire life and I usually kept it in a French fishtail braid that I draped over my right shoulder, but today I had decided to wear it long and flowing.

My hair was naturally wavy with the slightest curl and I was quite fond of it. I could conjure clothes from the ice so they were generally blue and white.

That's no problem.

My eyes were large and a deep cerulean blue. Whenever I used the ice or my magic in general, my necklace would flash silver and my eyesight always got sharper in an unworldly color. My favorite color was cerulean blue, just like my eyes.

I also added some blue ribbon (made from ice, but nobody needed to know that) on some of the curls on the bottom of my hair.

Today, I was actually wearing real clothes. I had "gotten" a black V-neck long sleeve T-shirt with some simple dark blue jeans. I was wearing flats made of ice, though.

I had my ice material shoulder bag with an extra pair of real clothes my fairy tales and the seven letters of acceptance to the Burgess School for Adolescent Shifters. Yes, I had received seven. I didn't want to go the first six. I just finally decided it could be worth a shot.

A girl walked in then, and everything seemed to slow down. They all looked at her, and she didn't look up at any of them.

She walked right in, perching herself behind me.

"Um, hi," I say. She looks up.

"I'm sorry, are you talking to _me?" _She asks. I almost take a step back. Her eyes are the most interesting eyes I've ever seen. They are sharp and beady with a dangerous yet elegant tint.

They are a hunter's eyes.

A bird's eyes.

"Um, yes?" I say. Nice going, Grace, see how awkward you can make your first interaction.

"Uh, sorry, I'm just not used to that, is all. Are you new here?" She says. She shifts to one foot. Yep. Definitely a bird.

"Yes," I say.

"Cool. New students are kind of a rarity around here. I'm Cypress Ella. I'm a falcon." She says, smiling.

"Gracelynn Frost. I'm a-" I stop, pausing. Then, I realize what I did and finish weirdly, "...horse?"

She laughs. "Well, are you or aren't you?"

"Sorry, not used to talking to other people," I blush.

"That's okay, me too." She smiles again. Cypress is distinctly Asian, with long black hair in pigtails with (what I assumed were) falcon feathers tangled in. Her face was thin and angular, her nose just the slightest bit hooked, but not enough to look abnormal. Her eyes were of a falcon's indeed, but they had the slight narrowness of her Asian background. She wore a black scoop-neck shirt, brown leather jacket, brown and black pants, brown boots, and brown leather finger-less gloves. She was shorter than me but with the same lithe and agile figure.

Personally, I thought she was very pretty.

"Okay, Cypress, can you explain everything to me?" I ask.

She laughs again. "I like you, Grace. But sure. So, basically, it works just like a food chain. Prey animals are the lowest, with their own ranks. Birds are kind of separate and have their own rankings as well. Being a falcon with no natural predator, I'm pretty high ranked. Then the predators. Stay away from the wolves, trust me on this one. Then, there are the lions to worry about-"

"Lions?" I perk up. Wait a minute...

Suddenly, someone pushed me from behind.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, falling to the ground.

Someone snickered, walking by.

That was the first time I had a run-in with that group.

They all had long blonde hair that almost reached their shoulders. Their eyes were golden and they were all well tanned.

Immediately, the unicorn inside me screamed, _lions._

I prayed to God that they couldn't sense me.

But I got the feeling they hung above everyone here, so they didn't give me a second glance.

This was why lions and unicorns were such enemies. They ruled with cruelty.

I sat on the ground, blushing fiercely.

"_That_ would be the lions," Cypress pointed out.

That was so embarrassing!

"Are you okay?" Someone different asked.

I looked up.

My instincts told me it was another lion, but it wasn't a warning.

This lion was well tanned with golden eyes, but they lacked the malicious fire. His hair was a dark golden mixed with dark browns, like a lion's mane, but it was far shorter than the rest's. It was long enough to fall in his eyes naturally but not unnaturally long by human's standards.

It was _him._

I almost betrayed myself, but I luckily remembered that he wouldn't recognize me.

He held his hand out. I took it, standing up awkwardly.

I cleared my throat. "Uh, yeah, thanks."

"No problem." He turned around and left.

I wonder why I ever forgot that Marcus went to school here.

* * *

**Haha, so! I'm going to answer some guessed questions (meaning that I'm just assuming that all of you are going to wonder these at some point or another)**

**1) Why the name 'Gracelynn'?**

**I just love the name Grace and was looking up some Elsa information and found out that it was a German variation of Elizabeth (or something like that) and looked up German background names meaning 'grace'. And Gracelynn was there and I liked it so there ya go.**

**2) Why the bleep can she turn into a unicorn?**

**I know, it was weird in my mind too. But I have plans for almost everything so don't fear or discontinue reading for weirdness!**

**3) Why is the plot so unrelated to The Guardians?**

**I did say that it would be a bit unrelated, did I not?**

**4) Why is Marcus important?**

**Because like I said, I have plans for almost everything. You really should read The Guardians before this, but if you don't want to, then at least read Epilogue Part 2: The Next Generation of The Guardians before moving on with The Shifters (aka, this story)**

**5) Why 'the Eyes'?**

**Again, read the last answer and, again, I have plans for almost everything!**

**6) Who is Cypress?**

**Like all the characters who aren't Guardians/immortals (side for Grace), Cypress is my own OC. She isn't based on anyone even though she's the same race as me^-^**

**7) Why ****the shifters in the first place?**

**Why Jelsa in the first place?! *laughs at your horrified expressions* Exactly *_***

**Okk, just to let you all know, I will probably not actually start this until I finish my other crossover, so, stay tuned! Please read and review and let me know what you think!**


	2. First Flights and Uses of Magic

**Tada! Hello peoples, I am officially here! Welcome all TSOKH readers to my newest Fanfic, I hope you enjoy it just as much as the last one, and here ya go to all of you The Guardians readers! The sequel is officiallly starting!**

**I am so excited:)**

**Unfortunately, until Wednesday, I am going to go away again so I won't be able to update until then. I am sorry it took so long for me to start and I thank all of you who hung on and waited, it means a lot! Hopefully the quality of this story will be better than The Guardians. Alright, let us begin!**

* * *

Grace's POV

"So, where do we all sleep?" I asked Cypress as we walked down the halls.

"Dormitorries, they are different for everybody. You'll have to find someone to tell you where to go, sorry," she looked apologetic.

"Oh no, that's fine, I completely understand!" I immediately protested. I didn't want to let her believe that I was ungrateful for the fast formed friendship between us.

Cypress laughed. "You're something, Grace. So, tell me about yourself. What made you finally come here?"

I automatically start to hide behind my hair. Since it was free flowing, it was easier.

"Well, not much to tell. I didn't feel like coming, I just hope I'm not too behind," my face felt hot just trying to lie.

"Cool. Again, we don't get any new students after first years. Were you from a shifter family?"

"Um...n-no," I stammered. At least, I didn't _think _so.

"Count yourself lucky," she grumbled.

"Um, okay," I bit down on my lip, adjusting the straps to my pack.

As soon as we turned down one passageway, a series of loud yells and shouts greeted us.

Cypress immediately narrowed her eyes, settling into a defensive position.

"Quick, back down that way!" She hissed in my ear, spinning on her heels.

"Why?" I start, but I find out soon enough.

"Leaving so soon, Ella?" Someone- rough and deep, obviously male _(Grace, get ahold of yourself, these are people, not animals!) _- called out.

"Fortunately, yes," she fired back coldly. Whoever this person was, she obviously didn't like them.

I turned to find a fairly decent size group, most males but a few females draped over the males. The one who had spoken was definitely the leader and had no female with him. He was tall, taller than me but not abnormally tall, with a deep tanned skin, not as tanned as the lions but he was definitely exposed to sun quite often, with a cocky bright white smile, or more, smirk, shall I say, and very interesting golden brown eyes. His hair was styled in a shorter fashion, a light brown, almost honey color with a russet tone to it. Like the rest, he wore a light black jacket, some sort of shirt with a popped color, and brown pants. He wore no shoes, which was strange to me.

"Cool your feathers, birdie, I'm not here to pick a fight," he smirked.

"That's debatable," she muttered, loud enough for it to seem intentionable for him to hear. The boy who was talking to her just ever so slightly narrowed his eyes.

Whoever this was, both Cypress and him had further knowledge of how to get under each other's skin.

"What's wrong, afraid of the bigger animals?" He laughed.

"Never in a million years, _dog,"_she spat.

His face hardened. He launched himself at Cypress, causing me to gasp at the physical attack.

Cypress seemed a little surprised, too.

But what surprised me the most was when, mid leap, he shifted into a growling wolf.

He tackled Cypress to the ground, shifting back into a human to pin her down.

She glared up at him with a burning hatred.

"Don't call me dog, birdie," he growled.

She smirked up at him. "I don't think you're classified as a wolf, either, Eaton."

She suddenly started shrinking at an alarming rate, and before I knew I knew it, she was a falcon, darting above his head and flying at him like a torpedo. At the last moment, her bird form jerked up and she shifted back, landing on him with her feet pinning his chest to the floor.

"And that's falcon to you," she leaned down to spit the words at his face. She shoved him one last time before leaping away gracefully, walking back to my side.

The boy got up, but he was...smiling?

"You're such a downcast, Ella," he called as Cypress led me away.

"And you need to learn your place, Eaton," she said calmly over her shoulder.

When we rounded the corner, out of sight, I just raised my one eyebrow in a questioning mannor.

She sighed. "Ben Eaton, unofficial leader of the pack and the main reason I hate dogs."

"_Those_ were _dogs_?" I ask hesitantly and alarmed.

She rolled her eyes. "I told you to stay away from the wolves."

Well, now that made more sense.

But that Ben had seemed like more than just a person who picked on Cypress. It was like he knew exactly how to rub her wrong.

"What's your story with him?" I said, feeling suddenly and inexplicably bold.

Cypress just looked away. "He's a family friend and I get the honor of having known him my whole life."

She spoke in a dangerously low tone so I took a hint and dropped it.

We walked away again, Cypress taking us through an elaborate pattern of turns and twists through the school as to avoid a run in with anyone else. I was happy that we didn't. I especially didn't want another run in with the lions.

"So, what do you planned to do the rest of the day?" I ask to try and change the subject.

"Well, classes don't start until two days from now, and I was going to go flight practice, but, we can do something else," Cypress suggested.

"Oh, that's okay. Actually, I'd like to see you practice. Would that be okay?" I actually did want to see her fly. She looked like such a talented shifter, I wanted to see more of what she could do.

She nodded. "Alright."

We then headed to the outdoors.

"Normally, students can watch whoever's at practice as long as they're not a nuisance," Cypress explained. "The bird place is really cool. I normally get it to myself, though, because there aren't too many other hunting birds that are all about practice."

"Sounds cool," I comment.

"Yeah, it is. So, what do you think?"

Cypress stepped through the door we had just come to, with me following.

"Wow," is all I say.

The area is covered with all kinds of trees with plenty of hanging hoops, ledges, branches, and obstacles to go through. It was very tight spaced and though Cypress's shift form was quite small, I eyed the close capacity of it all.

"So, you can watch wherever, I'm gonna go stretch my wings in the open area," Cypress said, shrugging off her jacket.

"Okay," I say, looking over to where she pointed as the open area.

It was indeed open, but it had plenty of high ledges and poles for the birds to...what, dive under? Perch on? I don't know.

From a certain angle, they almost look like...

"Hey Cypress?" I call just as she was about to jump into the air and shift.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think anyone would care if I...stretch my legs, too?" I ask, gesturing to the open area.

"No, not at all. No one really does anything with that anyways. I'm sure you'll probably want a run around," she said. I smiled. She must have remembered that I was a...horse.

I watched her run and throw herself into the air, expertly shifting into a beautiful falcon.

Cypress's wing tips glinted in the sun as she soared higher and higher.

Sometimes, I wondered what it would be like to be a bird. To be able to fly free from it all. It must be nice.

My hand immediately reaches up to grasp my necklace.

"Alright, magic, do your work," I whisper.

I hide it under my shirt as it starts to glow a silver light. My sight sharpens, and I can see probably about as well as Cypress can right now.

I run as well, but I don't leap into the air. Instead, I run and shift into a unicorn.

I guess the magic worked, because Cypress does not come down to ogle at my horn.

My unicorn self looks much like a normal, snow white horse. I am a bit smaller than most horses, but more dainty than anything. My features are thin and angular, built for speed and endurance but also beauty.

My mane is quite long. Like my hair, it's wavy. My forelock reaches past my eyes but swishes back as I run.

I almost laugh in my head, but I catch myself in time.

If I laughed in my head, I'd reach out to Cypress and she would hear.

I take a deep breath and close the connection, cutting myself off with magic.

It felt very strange.

I look up at Cypress, and she's dipping down towards me.

She bird calls quite loudly and I run faster.

She flies low, right by my head. There comes one of the ledges, and I smile to myself (well, in my head. Horses can't smile very well).

Cypress swerves away, but I increase my speed and push off the ground.

I clear the ledge with air to spare.

I slow down to a stop and glance back at the fence.

That had to be at least four feet tall. I feel very proud.

Cypress comes back around, diving down and shifting back, landing on her feet without fault.

I trot over, shifting back as well.

"I'm impressed," Cypress congratulated. "For someone who's never been to a shifter's school, you sure handle your shift form quite well."

"Is that a bad thing?" I squeak. I can't have too much attention!

"No, no, not at all," she comforts me. "Come on, let's go get something to eat."

* * *

Cypress's POV

Before anyone asks, no, I do not eat raw meat.

My shift form can, but, as a human, I do _not_ eat raw meat. Moving on now.

Since Grace was a horse, she seemed to avoid the meat, but she gladly followed me to a lone table in the corner. We weren't sitting within our own species of shifters, which earned us plenty of stares. I would just glare at them like I always did but Grace always blushed whenever someone so much as glanced our way.

I kind of felt bad. She was really nice, she had to be used to being around people.

I sigh and let my fork drop to down on my plate. Grace flinches.

"If you want to go sit with other people, I won't mind," I say in an unfamiliar sincere tone.

Grace looks surprised. "Oh, no, that's fine."

I give her a small smile. "Really. I get this everyday. I'm fine."

"Well that's just because people don't know you," she smiles back brightly. She has one of those real smiles, where it seems to glow on her and she actually shuts her eyes. It's very interesting, I don't think I've ever seen one before.

I smile again, but it's not real like hers. I envy how she can smile so genuinely over practically nothing.

I lean back in my seat, give some onlookers my infamous glare, and turn back to Grace. "Well, if you're gonna stick to me, you might want to get used to being a freak."

* * *

Grace's POV

She had no idea.

* * *

Cypress's POV

After we finished eating, we had to go the long way around to avoid running into Ben and his group. I think Grace found it amusing, but there was nothing funny about wanting to avoid him.

"Stop laughing!" I demand.

Grace muffles her giggles long enough to respond, "I'm sorry, I can't help it."

I grumble a few words that I couldn't imagine Grace ever using and continue on.

I suddenly run into someone, and before I can fall, someone catches me by my arm.

I look up to find a lion staring down at me.

I pull my arm away, muttering a 'thanks' and looking away.

"Easy there," the lion who caught me says.

I look back to see that it was the same lion who helped Grace up earlier today.

I look back to Grace and she looks pale- well, paler than usual.

There's a single long strand of hair that has fallen in her face, but she's too stricken to brush it away. I follow her gaze and it leads to the lion in front of me.

"Sorry," I say without a lot of emotion.

I start to turn, but he says, "You're Cypress, right? Cypress Ella?"

I confusedly look back at him. He's a whole lot taller than me and I have to look up, but, then again, I have to do that for most everybody.

I nod, surprised that he knows my name. "I'm guessing you're a friend of Cinder's?"

He shrugs and turns to go. I stare at him for a moment longer, trying to decide whether or not he was being decent or...I don't know. Something. But why would Cinder be friends with a lion?

Grace comes up to me, still pale.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask her, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Who was that?"

"Lions," I tell her, in a tone that says, 'duh, I've told you before.'

"No, the one that helped you."

"Um, I don't know, actually. I'm pretty sure he's the 'leader,' though."

"Oh," Grace shakes her head, as if she's pushing the thought out of her head. "Who's Cinder?"

I groan. "My dear older sister. Although, I think I'm the only one at this school who calls her that..."

"What do most people call her?"

"Cinderella."

"Why?"

"Her name and her popularity," I say.

"Oh, right. Ben called you 'Ella,' I suppose I could have put two and two together," Grace says.

"Yeah. Cinder's really perfect," there's the tiniest bit of venom in my voice. "Everyone loves her, she's so talented and beautiful."

Grace flinches at the tone in my voice. "I take it you don't like her?"

I pause. I guess I don't speak too highly of her, but I've never actually taken the time to stop and ponder over whether I like her or not. Once upon a time, before we discovered our shift forms, Cinder and I used to be best friends. We were only a year apart so we hadn't fought too much. Cinder was in her eighth year, so she would be graduating this year. I remember when we used to play with me. But, eventually, she stopped paying attention to me. She did try to make me change, like everyone else, but no one can change who I am.

I don't even know if I love her. With the exception of telling me what I should and should not be, we haven't talked, like, _really _talked, since before the Burgess School for Adolescent Shifters. And that alone was seven years ago.

I grind my teeth together. "I suppose not."

"So, what are we going to do now?"

As if on cue, a bell tolls through the grounds.

I grimace.

"Are you okay?" Grace asks.

"Yeah, that was the bell, though. It means we have to go to our dorms," I explain.

Grace's face falls. "Oh."

"Hey, don't worry. I can show you where you're going so you where you have to go, okay?"

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Cypress!" Someone down the hall calls.

I groan.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Well, in this case, she.

"Hey Cinder," I say mockingly.

She gives me a disapproving stare and continues talking in her fluttery voice.

"Cara's taking roll, you have to come now."

"Can't I-"

"Now is not the time to break the rules."

"I'm not breaking any-"

"Seriously, you need to come."

"I have to show my new friend here where to go. And I still have a few minutes before-"

"Cypress, for once, please be responsible. Come on, let's go," Cinder gives me a stare with her beady black eyes that somehow look beautiful on her. She wears her long, sleek hair free flowing and it easily reaches her waist. She doesn't wear her bird uniform.

I stare at her in shock.

Be responsible for once? Is she kidding me?

I think the worst thing is that she has this voice that refuses to raise higher than 'inside tone.' For most people, it keeps them calm, but for me, it makes me want to willingly hurl myself into a car window.

It's like she refuses to be angered.

Like with other people, mostly Ben Eaton, I frustrate them and they yell back. It surprisingly brings me great joy. But Cinder...she just gets on my nerves.

And then she insults me just like that?

I narrow my eyes at her. She refuses to see the threat, just like always.

Stupid magpie.

I look at Grace, trying to keep my voice even. "Sorry Grace, I have to go. We can meet up in the cafeteria in the morning?"

She nods, reminding me of a turtle with how she's positioning herself. Cinder is really kind, but she has a terrifying effect on people at the same time.

"I can show her," a deep voice rumbles from the shadows. And then, out steps the worst dog to ever roam the planet. Okay, maybe it's a bit rash, but when has Ben ever done anything decent?

I just nod, (well, not before giving him a glare) giving Grace one last sorry glance before stalking after Cinder.

I hope Grace will be okay.

* * *

Grace's POV

"Um, hi," I say, in a rival moment of awkwardness with the first time I talked to Cypress.

"I'm Ben," he smiles.

"I know," I say, hoping it doesn't sound too rude.

"So, where are we headed?"

"Where are the horses?"

"Prey dormitories, I'll show you."

"Wait," I say, and he stops. "Are you allowed to go into the prey dormitories?"

He laughs. "Yeah, don't worry about it."

After he laughs, I find myself relaxing a bit more. It seems to remind me that he's just a person- er, shifter.

We talk about a few things and I find him to be not as despicable as Cypress made him out to be.

"You're a wolf?" I ask.

"Uh huh."

"I've heard that it's kind of one of the more rare abilities," I say.

"Yeah, there are a few here, though. It's really the lions that are rare. They're kind of stuck up, though."

Huh. Even the wolves don't think highly of these lions. Funny, as I've heard them to be very noble, even if a little cruel. I didn't think Marcus was cruel- and oh my God, Grace, stop thinking about him! He's just another student.

_That knows one of your biggest secrets._

I am not helping myself. But still, he didn't and hopefully doesn't even recognize me. I can just avoid him.

I should be happy that I have found yet another friend here, but I'm not. If Marcus knew the truth about who I really was, he could ruin my one and only chance at a normal, well, everything.

"So, you know Cypress?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Yeah," he says, making me feel better. He doesn't treat it like an awkward question.

"Oh." I say, turning away and blushing. Maybe it's not awkward for him but for me, I'm dying right now.

"I heard you two have a bit of a history?"

He laughs quietly. "Honestly, you make it sound like we went out."

"Oh, no, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine, I know what you meant. And, well, our parents are friends- I know, surprise, how can wolves be friends with birds? Don't ask- so we knew each other since we were babies."

"Were you two ever friends?"

He stops, seeming to think. He pauses for one more second before walking on again. "I guess if not fighting and throwing insults at each other every chance we get is what you would call friends, then I suppose so."

"What changed?"

Suddenly, I get the feeling I'm prying. I'm a little late on these things, remember? Never really had human interaction before?

"You don't have to answer that," I say quickly.

"That's fine. It's not really personal. Well, maybe a little, but it's nothing she wouldn't tell you about herself."

I sigh in relief.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what did change?"

"I don't really know, but I'd bet money on it that it was about her family and her shift form. She's a hunter bird, her family...isn't. It caused a little problems, and she had to learn to be really, really independent. She doesn't rely too much on anybody."

"I'm sorry, how did that change things?"

He smiled, as if he found this thought quite hilarious. "I have no idea."

I didn't really get it, but Cypress did seem like she would have some family and trust issues. Even her sister, she was supposedly super nice, yeah, well, let's put it nicely; she scared the crap out of me.

"What about Cinder? She doesn't seem like she helps things."

Ben crinkled his nose slightly at the mention of Cinder's name. Huh. I wonder if Cypress knew that there was another person who disliked her sister.

"Cinderella's..." he searched for the right word, "interesting."

"Doesn't everyone like her?"

"Yeah, pretty much," he then winks at me. Not flirtatiously or anything, which I find makes me like him even more. "But not everyone knows her."

He doesn't talk about Cypress like she gets on his every nerve. Heck, talking to him, he doesn't even seem like the person who could dislike anyone personally. I wonder why the two always seem to go at it. I can tell they do, and I haven't even been here a day.

"So, why do you two hate each other?"

"I don't hate her," Ben says quickly. "And I don't really think she hates me either."

"Could have fooled me," I mutter.

He laughs again.

"Then why...?" I search for the right words to use.

He stops laughing, but he still has a smile on his face. "Because it's easier for her to push people away then let them in. She's actually a good person, she just hides it."

"She doesn't hide it, I don't think. I think just not enough people look for it," I say. "I also think you two would be good friends, if you ever stopped pretending to hate each other."

"I don't pretend either," he defends. "But, I don't know. We used to be, it's not really something that could happen."

"Do you wish it could?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure." This whole time, he had to actually say something completely and dead serious. But just now, I think I heard Ben being serious. But almost instantly, his eyes light back up and he has a permanent smile again. "I don't think the world could handle a nice Cypress."

I laugh, but I do think that Cypress is nice. She was nice to me, after all.

"Here we are, prey dormitories," he gestures to the double doors in front of me.

"Awesome," I mutter, hoping I don't look too small and defenseless in front of these doors and the thought of having to meet other people.

"Go get 'em, tiger," he shoves me from behind, right into the doors that slam open.

I shoot him a glare over my shoulder.

"I'm not a tiger!" I say.

"It's a phrase, laugh, Grace," he says.

"Ha, ha," I say in a tone that's anything but amused.

He just shakes his head in amusement. "Good luck."

I turn back around to search where I'm supposed to be, muttering, "I hope I won't need it."

Actually, I'm quite glad I got to talk to Ben. It looks like I expanded my friend circle of one, even if Cypress might not...approve of him. Either way, Ben gave me something to think about with Cypress. She did seem a little shut off from the world. I wonder if she had ever felt as lonely as I had.

* * *

**Sorry, I didn't really mean for this chapter to be so long...**

**Thank you all again for hanging in there and waiting for this story!**

**Fiji Anonymous: thank you!**

**CupcakeMonkey567: lol, good, I'm glad it's something that's acceptable. It is a little weird but there is a reason, don't worry! It's not just really random, I promise.**

**Megdizzle: thank you, and I hope so, too! We'll keep our fingers crossed together, lol.**

**Rose: it doesn't really matter, that's just what Grace did. Well they're not her only friend anymore...And okay, but it might be awhile before I can actually explain them.**

**ATA: all very good questions that would spoil the story if I answered them...sorry!**

**Valentina: question; are you ATA? Same questions, just continued on a bit...anyways, lol, calm, everything will fall into place -.- ...probably... Lol, jk. Or am I?**

**MainlyJelsa: thank you so much!**

**Guest: aww, thanks:)**

**TheJelsaShippingDemigod: lol, literally my friends, no joke.**

**Guest: here ya go! Sorry it took so long, but I did say I would start it when I finished my other crossover (no, not that one, the other one, argh, I have too many.)**

**LeeLuLove: thanks! And lol, it just works for everything, doesn't it?! And here you go, too!**

**ExtremeJelsaNerd: haha, thank you**

**Swaggy gurl: lol good, I'm glad people do**

**Guest: thank you, it means a lot to me to know that people enjoy my stories so much, even if they aren't my best work... *cough cough* The Guardians...lol, I know I'm speaking so ill of my first Fanfic, it's not that I don't like it, it's just that I wish I had improved this much before I wrote it. Oh well, what Fanfiction is for, I guess.**

**disneyobsessionist: lol, there's the thing about an OC story; no one really knows the shippings! Except for the author muahaha! And we shall see...we shall see... lol, you have nooooo idea what I have planned *evil grin***

**Okay, for some reason I have Stolen Dance by Milky Chance stuck in my head. At least it's a good song.**

**Alright, see you all again this Wednesday (I think), and feel free to drop a review, Follow, Favorite *hint hint* reviews make me happy! Lol, why should you care, you ask? Well, happiness gives me inspiration and inspiration makes me write, so, yeah...**

**Happy reading!**


	3. Ben Messes With Tweety Bird

**Ugh. No offense, but you guys are terrible at foreshadowing. And that's the fun thing about writing with OCs, you see, the only one who knows the pairings is the author, and the only thing the readers can do is guess :)**

**Again, no offense, and I've said too much anyways...**

**Before you can even have the chance to ask, yes it's Idina. Because I am just really creative like that (aka I didn't feel like making another OC). This will make sense in a few paragraphs.**

* * *

Grace's POV

Horses are supposed to be naturally sociable creatures, but thus was not the case.

Okay, specifically, they weren't _really _horses, but still, aren't shifters supposed to act like their shift forms? I think I act like a unicorn, but, alas, I do not actually know what most unicorns are like...

Back to the point, I had never felt so awkward in one room. Every single person stared at me for a minute before going back to whatever it was they did before. I pretty much found an empty bed, settled down what few items I had, and sat down cross-legged and read through my fairy tales.

It was almost light's out when someone who looked very professional approached me.

"I assume you are Gracelynn Frost?" The old lady addressed me.

"Um, yes," I said nervously.

"Follow me, please."

And that was how I ended up in an empty clearing in the moonlight with the headmistress.

"Gracelynn Frost," she greets. She is tall with dark hair and slightly beady black eyes that all birds seem to pull off and make it look beautiful, even though it doesn't sound pretty. Like, Cypress's eyes are just cool. But the rest of the birds, like Cinder and the headmistress, they all look beautiful with their bird eyes.

"Um, it's just Grace," I correct as politely as I can.

"Of course. I am Headmistress Menzel. I understand you have...some...special cases with your shift form."

"Yes," I say shyly.

"May...may I see? I don't mean to intrude your privacy, but it's been a very long time since there has been a Mythical..."

I smile, shifting without using my magic.

Headmistress Menzel suddenly gets teary eyed and she brings her hand to cover her mouth in shock.

"It's been so long..." she whispers. "How long have you been alone?"

I toss my head, more for show than anything, and respond back, _'A while.'_

She doesn't need to know that 'a while' has been nearly seventy years, right? Or that I can control ice, snow, and my age?

"I can't believe it," Headmistress Menzel says, astonished.

I shift back and brush quite a few stray locks out of my face, tucking them behind my ear only for the majority of them to fall back out of place. Remind me again why I decided to wear my hair down? Screw first impressions, long hair is a curse, even though I refuse to cut it. Yeah, I know, a little confusing but who ever said I was straightforward?

"So, how does this work? Do I take classes with everyone else?"

"Well, I was figuring that, well, obviously, you can take some group classes, but nothing that will make anyone too suspicious. I assume you use magic to conceal your horn?"

I nod.

Of another kind, but yes, magic all the same.

"I imagine that it will be tiring. I will take you for individual practices. However, I am giving you night classes in a private outdoor arena, separate from the other nocturnal shifters. You will be excluded from morning classes so you will be able to cope with the late night classes."

I nod again in understanding. I leave out the part where I barely need sleep anyways and would be fine either way.

"Will you be alright if your private lessons end at eleven o 'clock in the night, along with ending at eleven thirty for a free session of practice?"

I nod again.

"Perfect. Well, nice meeting you," she says sincerely.

"And you," I respond, smiling.

She nods once in confirmation. With a sweep of her snow white robes, Headmistress Menzel disappears.

I watch the fragile dove fly away in the night, expertly sailing through the sky.

Then, something catches my eye in the shadows.

"What do you want?" I ask rudely to the green Eyes.

They stare unblinkingly at me.

I sigh.

"I suppose you'll be watching me during my lessons. Don't get in the way. And don't be seen, okay? I don't want you to ruin things," I tell them.

It is definitely true that people can speak through their eyes, as the Eyes give me a look that reads, _Yeah, _we'll _be the one to ruin things._

"Shut up," I say to my imaginary dialogue with them in a defeated tone.

I shift back into a unicorn, making sure to use magic this time, and race back to the dorms.

* * *

Cypress's POV

I flew into the entrance for us birds and landed gracefully in the cafeteria. I came in with the other birds but I immediately break off from them when I touch land.

Grace comes in not too much later, her hair tied to the side in some elaborate braid that I would never be able to produce. She wears some light blue capris and a white tank top, and a silvery pendant hangs down from her neck that I hadn't noticed yesterday.

Once she spots me, she waves lightly and heads over.

"Hello," she greets politely in a fluttery voice.

"You don't have to be so formal," I tell her.

She rolls her eyes and sits down.

"So, what do we do?"

"Well, basically, we have today and tomorrow to explore as much as we want, meaning the areas we're allowed to go, not that we probably won't go some places anyways-"

"Wait, you're suggesting we break the rules?" Grace asks wide-eyed.

"I suppose we don't have to..." I say. If we knew each other better, I might even suggest that I would probably take her along with me anyways, but she was still free to leave the freak of the birds whenever she wanted. In fact, it was a little strange that she had stuck around with me for so long (yes, I know, one whole day!) but I guess she didn't really know any better. And, as much as I hated to admit it, I kind-of-sort-of-maybe liked the company.

"Well, I'm not really used to other...people," Grace admits.

I snort. "I hear you."

She smiles when she hears that I'm the same way, even though that was something inevitable for her to find out, like, yesterday.

"So, how was the prey dormitories?" I ask.

She visibly deflates a bit. "I just wish I actually knew someone. Or, maybe that everyone would stop avoiding me like a plague."

"Well, on the bright side..."

Grace gives me a look.

"Yeah I got nothing," I say, laughing.

She fake pouts. "It's not funny."

"Oh contraire, my friend, it is quite funny."

We both secretly smile when I call her my friend. I guess she's not used to having anyone stick around willingly either.

"Oh, I talked to Ben," Grace starts.

"Well duh, he walked you to the prey dormitories, I would hope you found something to talk about. I hope he wasn't too much of an arse," I say.

"Arse?" She questions.

I wave it off. "Figure of speech, in other words, he wasn't too terribly bad, was he?"

"I would think you'd have a bit more faith in me than that, Ella," a voice behind us says, very amused.

I try my very hardest (okay, fine, my minimal hardest) not to scowl (and fail quite epically).

"What do you want?" I ask icily.

"Sheesh, don't bite my head off, Tweety Bird."

"What do you want?" I repeat.

"Well, I was going to ask my new friend Grace here if she got into everything all right, if that's okay with you, your highness." As he bows, I wonder (and secretly admire) how he can make the respective gesture seem like a middle finger.

"Yes, I was fine," Grace says politely, giving him a look that suggested he shove off before I did something I would (maybe) regret.

Ben suddenly slings his arm around my shoulders. I didn't think I could tense my posture anymore, but, alas, I am proven wrong.

"Oh, relax, Tweety Bird, have a little heart," he smirks.

I flick his arm off.

"I _am._ You're lucky I have a little _heart_ by not _snapping_ your fingers right now," I threaten.

"Ouch," he smiles.

I roll my eyes and turn back to my bowl of fruit.

Ben steals a piece of bacon off of a separate plate of mine.

"Hey," I say, folding my arms once again.

"Hey yourself," he says.

I take a deep breath and I'm pretty sure my eyes were dilating.

"You know, I could have poisoned that," I say in a convincing voice.

"But you were going to eat it," he counters back.

I glare at him while Grace tries not to laugh.

"It's not funny," I tell her, throwing her words back in her face.

She attempts to put on a serious face (key word there: attempts), and looks down at her own bowl of fruit.

After a moment, I realize that Ben hadn't left yet, and, in fact, he was sitting down right next to me, making himself comfortable.

"May I help you?" I ask sweetly.

"Nope, I'm good," he smirks and steals another slice of bacon.

"Note to self; poison next meal," I mutter to myself.

"So, what are you doing here?" Grace interrupts.

"Well, see, you're new, and everybody is interested in why you haven't been here before, so I am here to confirm," he says simply, as if the answer is hopelessly obvious.

"Isn't that a little personal?" I snap when I notice Grace redden slightly and look down at her fingers fumbling with the pendant around her neck.

Ben notices it too (thank God, he noticed something through that impossibly thick head of his!) and says, "You don't have to answer, I was just asking."

Grace smiles again. "That's fine. I just, er, never really wanted to, um, come here...before...yeah..."

Well, that's not suspicious at all, Grace, nice work.

"Hey, Grace, do you want to go stretch in an open field?" I ask.

She nods, giving me a grateful look.

Ben stands up too.

"You're not coming," I snap.

"Aw, but why not Tweety Bird?" He asks.

My eye twitches in the slightest bit that I'm wondering if anyone even caught it, but I respond coolly.

"Well first of all, don't you have your pack of wild _dogs_ to get back to and second of all, definitely not if you keep calling me that."

Sometimes, it's a bit low for me to address his shift form like that. Whether or not I like Ben personally shouldn't ruin my opinion of all wolves in general (not that it doesn't anyways). But his little nickname for me is a bit low as well. Referring to a cartoon character that was a weak little caged singing bird, that was not me. And he knew it. I had enough issues without him reminding me of it.

"Stay," I say with a perfect mix of seriousness and sarcasm that I had perfected long before now.

He holds up his hands in a begging position.

"Woof," he responds, smirking.

I roll my eyes as he laughs.

"Let's just go," I say to Grace, who looks quite amused by this whole ordeal.

* * *

Grace's POV

"Go away," I hiss quietly.

The Eyes just stare back at me.

I swear, they were mocking me. Stupid Eyes.

After the, um..._interesting_ happenings with Ben at breakfast, Cypress led us out to an amazingly and surprisingly large open field outside.

She had made sure I was okay before soaring off into the sky.

That was when I discovered that, even though it was daytime, the Eyes could still find some shadows to hide in.

It's not that I didn't really want them here, we were old friends, after all (well, sort of) but I didn't want anyone else to see them.

"Please, don't ruin anything!" I plead quietly before I shift.

I take a moment to locate Cypress- whom is really high in the air now- before chasing after her.

All of a sudden, I get a rise of panic in the pit of my stomach.

I freeze and swing my head around to look around.

I try to listen to what my instincts are telling me but they're buzzing too loudly.

I really want to call out 'Who's there' but that would probably be my worst idea ever.

My eyes peer around the field around me. Unfortunately, it'd be hard to spot something -or one- since it's basically like one of those giant wheat fields, but I still try anyways.

I feel a burning stare and I look around.

Suddenly, my instincts get their deal together and scream, _lions!_

For a fourth of a half of a second, I want to stay and look for Marcus, but I don't. Instead, I wheel away and race back to where Cypress was heading, hoping that whoever the lion was, that they didn't get a good glimpse of me, and that their instincts weren't as strong as mine.

"Hey, you okay?" Cypress asks me, hopping up from her position of sitting in the grass.

"I'm...fine," I pant out after shifting. Normally, I would be barely winded by a race across a field like this, but I was in a bit of a panic and panic sometimes has this irking effect of making me hyperventilate.

"Okay," Cypress says warily.

We sit and relax for a minute.

I stare at a small passing dragonfly that zooms quickly between unseen obstacles.

It's nice to just be normal, sitting in the sun and relaxing, even if we are in a covered arena from a school for, well, adolescent shifters.

I sigh. I guess 'normal' isn't really in one's vocabulary when they go to the Burgess School for Adolescent Shifters.

"We should probably get back now," I say, cutting through the silence.

Cypress stretches out her wings- er, arms, and sighs.

"Yeah, I guess," she responds.

Well, it was a nice relaxation while it lasted.

"Hey, you want to go _exploring?_"

I still don't know Cypress well enough to know whether the mischievous glimmer in her eyes should excite or scare me.

I'm afraid it's going to be the latter.

* * *

**So, I have 3 questions that I would love if you all answered in a review or something!**

**1: Do you all like the longer chapters or would you like for me to shorten them down a bit? I can do either.**

**2: Would you either a) hate it b) love it, or c) wouldn't care less if I put in a random fact after every chapter at the end of my A/N? The fact could be related to my story, Frozen, ROTG, anything. Even something of little importance. Weird question but I felt like doing this fact thing and wanted to know if any of you would mind if I did.**

**3: I am a staff member for the community, Elsa Froze My Homework, and I have not contributed since... um, let's just say for a reeeeally long time and my manager probably thinks I died or something. If you have a recommendation that follows it's Frozen school AU guidelines, please do recommend away. I can see if it's already in the archive and if not, awesome, you have helped me alert my manager that I am still very much alive! So, it can be any school AU, involving Jelsa or just Frozen in any school. Okay, not ANY school, since schools like Hogwarts or other schools that already exist outside of Fanfiction author's imaginations...sorry. So, recommend away!**

**Review time!**

**ValentinaATA: okay, cool. And I get that, but it'd be fun to read anyways! And some of those questions will be answered and some have already been. So...uh, hang in there, I guess...?**

**CupcakeMoneky567: So, I know I have mentioned before that I am going to hoard my information and plans like Oreo cookies (haha, jk, I don't really hoard Oreo cookies...that'd be weird) so I am going to refrain from commenting on most of your stuff cause it will kinda give away the whole story, sorry. But, I will say that Ben and Grace are NOT going to be a couple. I just had him to lead Grace to the dormitories a) to introduce the friendship between them, and b) to give a little more on his character, however little that may have been. And haha, you know you're practically asking for whatever Grace decides to do to you. ;P**

**TheJelsaShippingDemigod: Lol:)**

**Jewelaria Rosha: I know, I'm so sorry! So, with this one, my updating schedule will be the same as TSOKH (every other day), and maybe the same schedule will apply when school starts, maybe it won't. I'll just cross that bridge when I get to it. For now, I'm back (and should be) for a while now!**

**Okay, see ya next chapter and it would be really awesome if you could answer my questions if you are going to review!**


	4. Additions and Secret Passageways

**So sorry it took so long!**

* * *

Grace's POV

Turns out, I was right.

I should have been very afraid and ran when I had the chance.

But, unfortunately, I got stuck with following Cypress around like a puppy dog while she looked for some secret passageway.

"Where are we?" I ask, looking around.

"Predatory dormitories," she replies.

"What?" I squeak, suddenly very, _very_ aware that we could run into a certain predator I would rather avoid at any moment.

"Don't worry about it," she says.

"Um...okay."

That doesn't stop me from worrying my head off.

I really, really, _really _didn't want to run into Marcus.

"Aha!" Cypress cries in triumph. "Found it!"

"Good. Let's go."

She laughs. "You're too nice for your own good."

"And you're too wild for her own good."

Cypress's face hardens when she hears the voice behind me.

I turn to find a lone Ben staring at us, grinning like an idiot.

"A record, I'm repeating myself twice in a span of two hours. What are you doing here?" She demands.

"Hey," I greet.

Ben first addresses Cypress, then me.

"I am here because I just happened to be walking by and noticed you two about to go through a secret passage. And hello, Grace."

Cypress inhales deeply, and closes her eyes for an extended moment before opening them again.

Her eyes are dilated and, to be honest, they're quite frightening. I suddenly have a new level of respect towards Ben for being able to stand there, look her in the eyes, and remain completely unfazed- with a smirk still intact, mind you.

"Go away, Eaton," she says, turning back to slip behind a large painting.

"Why do I feel like I should feel unwelcome?" He grins at me.

I shrug, smiling. Ben actually was a pretty nice person, and I suppose we were friends now...I guess.

"Grace, you coming?"

"Yep," Ben answers for me. "Me too, Tweety Bird."

"You're. Not. Coming." Cypress calls through obviously gritted teeth.

I try to hold back laughter.

"Says who?" Ben's grin grows even wider as he steps behind the painting.

I nervously glance around before following them in.

"I swear, Grace, I'm gonna murder him," Cypress whispers in my ear as soon as I find the two.

"I don't think Headmistress Menzel would approve of homicide in her school," I whisper back.

"Shame," Cypress says.

I stifle a laugh and turn my eyes forward. It's semi dark and it's a good thing we all can see in the dark better than the average human.

"So," Ben say to break the awkward silence.

Cypress sighs and I hear her look away.

"Oh, don't be like that," Ben teases.

"Do me a favor, will you? Shut up."

"I'd rather not."

"Let me rephrase; shut up or go to hell."

"Hmm, tempting, but you're stuck with me."

"Move your hand before I move it for you," Cypress says surprisingly calm and even. But I guess there was something I didn't hear in her tone, as I hear Ben comply.

I snicker to myself, later hoping that she won't punch him.

It'd be me who'd have to help him up., after all.

"So, where are we going?" I ask.

In the dark, I can just barely make out Cypress smile.

"Out of the school," she responds.

"What? We're going _out _of the school?" I shriek.

"Uh huh," Ben confirms, sounding bored.

I hear Cypress retort something probably funny and most definitely sarcastic, but I don't quite catch it.

I'm too busy freaking out.

The Eyes blinked at me from a corner of the passageway.

_What are you doing here?_ I scream in my mind.

They just stared at me.

I'm sure my eyes were as wide as saucers.

_What are you talking about? _They seemed to say.

"Hey Cypress?" I ask.

"What?"

"Where exactly outside are we going?"

She pauses.

"I believe it leads into some woods, right?"

I can almost feel it when Ben's shocked that Cypress actually asked him a serious question.

He shakes it off and replies, "Uh, yeah."

_Smooth, _I think.

"Can we just shift and go then?" I ask.

"I don't see why not," Cypress says.

I think Ben's already off on four legs and there's a swishing sound as Cypress leaps off.

I sigh to myself, peering one last time at the Eyes.

"Go. Away." I demand through a whisper.

Then, I shift and run after them.

* * *

Ben's POV

I'm almost glad Grace suggested we shift. It was getting a little tiring coming up with all these new insults for Cypress.

Sometimes being a wolf was much easier. No one could expect something of me. At home, it was nice to just get away from it all.

Get away from what, one might ask. I mean, look at me. I've got the perfect life, the perfect future, the perfect family, but I couldn't be more _un_perfect.

My family were people shifters. They adapted to a human life and only relieving their "inner wolf" every full moon, when the call was the strongest and hardest to ignore.

Hmm...maybe _that's _why human folklore has werewolves as transforming during the full moon. I always wondered...

Anyways, but, I didn't want to do that. I wanted to be a full shifter. But they would blow their top if they discovered that I didn't want to adapt to humanity.

I suddenly hear a muffled swish above my head.

I glance up and through my night vision (now enhanced even more) to see Cypress gleefully soaring through the air.

Even as a bird, she looks a lot happier.

I meant everything that I had said to Grace, about how her life was complicated, how everyone expected her to be something they were, and shunned her for being something else. How she really isn't a bad person, how we used to be friends.

How I didn't really hate her.

I really don't. Like I said, we used to be friends. I think she would have been one of my best friends had her shift form not taken over her life as she saw it.

I do feel bad for her, though. And I'll admit that she has it much worse than I do. But she is fun to tease, and I think that she secretly enjoys the same.

Cypress used to be a lot more carefree, more happy in general. But that was so long ago. It just wasn't her anymore.

She was far from reserved, quiet, and collected, but she was a bit (okay, a lot) uptight.

Grace soon came galloping up behind us. Her white fur was a beacon in the darkness, I had to look away.

I had known that she was a horse, but she did have a rather graceful (haha, get it? No? Okay.) shift form. She was a small white horse but with a majestic and powerful essence to her.

Not long after, we came to the end, and we all shifted back.

Not one of us was breathing too heavily.

Me, of course, it took a lot to look _this _good, and I knew that Cypress was always outside flying drills, but the fact that Grace had so much control over her shift form honestly shocked me.

If this was her first year to the Burgess School for Adolescent Shifters, she wouldn't have had any professional practice beforehand, but she handled herself fine. I'm impressed.

"Not bad, Grace," I compliment.

She smiles at me, happy for the compliment.

"Let's go," Cypress announces, pushing through a wall of vines.

I chuckle, following her out.

"I think she needs to loosen up a bit," I whisper to Grace.

"I think you better shut your mouth before I claw your eyes out, Eaton," Cypress calls over her shoulders. "And I'm five feet in front of you, I'm not deaf."

"I think you're in for it," Grace whispers back, smiling.

"Got that right," Cypress comments.

"Hey, Tweety Bird, I'm _trying _to have a conversation here," I say loudly.

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting? Oh, wait, I don't care," she deadpans.

Grace laughs at us- although I'm pretty sure it's mainly at Cypress. She must be amused at this. It's quite often, though, the whole school pretty much knows to stay out of our way.

Cypress stares at me with one hand on her hip and resting on one leg, one eyebrow raised and waiting for me to respond.

"Whoever said you did?" I respond innocently.

She rolls her eyes and turns away.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Grace asks.

"We could go to lunch," Cypress suggests.

"Oh, yes, they have some awesome people stores in Burgess. What do they call them again?" I ask.

"Restaurants," Cypress answers.

I'm a little surprised on how she knows this. I voice my thoughts and she sighs, as if I'm so clueless.

"Normal people studies. Parents make me take it. I'm surprised you don't take it, actually."

"Me?" I ask, again, innocently.

"Wait, people?" Grace asks, suddenly going pale. Was this a habit of hers?

"Yeah, you know, nonshifters?" Cypress says.

"No, I know what people are. I just...tended to avoid them at all costs," she says, fading down to a whisper and hiding behind her stray hairs, fiddling with a silvery pendant around her neck.

"Don't worry, we won't really talk to them," Cypress smiles at her. Who knew Cypress could be so nice?

"Okay," Grace answers uncertainly.

"Don't worry, we normally just get weird looks anyways," I say to her. I'm not exactly sure whether that was a good thing to say or not, but, whatever, right?

"Um...okay," she says, sounding more sure. "Let's go to one of these restraints."

Cypress breathes out and pinches the bridge of her nose with her thumb and fore finger.

"Restaurants," she corrects.

"Right," Grace says.

* * *

**So, I know most of you said longer chapters, and I have fully taken that into well consideration. I just had this chapter sitting in my documents ofr the longest time and I need to go to sleep now so I decided to end it there and get it posted tonight. Next chapter will be longer, I promise!**

**ATA Valentina: haha, the Eyes frustrate Grace as well, trust me. But, they used to be her only friend, (which says a LOT about her life style) so she is a bit unsure of how she really feels about them. And only time will tell, my friend.**

**Rose: Okay, awesome! ANd how I came up with it was that I was just thinking how it would be cool to have all of the Disney princesses in a a school and how they would all have families. Cinderella I thought would have a younger sister. So, Cinderella, Cinder Ella, and then Cypress I just think is a really cool name so badda-bing-badda-boom there's Cinder and Cypress Ella! And do you now? Lol, probably not what you would expect. Oh, you all have no idea for what I have planned *evil grin take 2* and yes, it's pretty much just invisible.**

**AhsokaTano11: thanks!**

**{And, just cause I can...}**

**Random fact for the chapter: in The Guardians, Marshmallow was going to appear in the end battle as a horse version of movie Marshmallow, with ice armor and glowing eyes, courtesy of Elsa's ice magic.**

**Sorry about the late-ness and the length, I will try to do better next time, I just got REALLY busy today! (meaning I had a doctor's appointment and had to get a shot (I really make it sound a lot worse than it actually was) and then got dragged shopping. See you all next time, which ever one I decide to update.**


	5. Pizza and Goodbyes

**As you can all see, I really suck at updating schedules. Unfortunately, I'm afraid I'll have to cut back on updates since school has started and I really need to focus cause high school...and stuff. But I'll try to update 3-4 times a week!**

**And I have been going through issues and discovering which tense I am using, so I solemnly apologize, from now on, it will all be in past-ish tense. It may not seem like it, so, you know what? It will be whatever I feel like because this is Fanfiction, not professional writing so I can do what I want, right?**

**This chapter would have been up two nights ago but Fanfiction logged me out JUST as I clicked the 'save' button so then all my progress got deleted and I had to retype all of it, and then I had my first day of school and I had to worry about my instrument since I was bad and only played it, like, once, and I really needed to worry about that cause we had to bring them today and stuff. On top of that I'm stressed out because I have another event coming up this weekend and my life is hectic right now. Sorry!**

* * *

Grace's POV

Well, whatever a 'restaurant' was, I'm not sure I really wanted to find out what it actually was. Cypress seemed happy and Ben was just Ben, so I don't really know what to expect.

Cypress and Ben seem to know what they're doing so I'm forced to run a few steps every now and then to keep up with their quick paces. Ben is only a little taller than me but he has a long stride, seeing as he's a wolf and all, but Cypress, for such a petite girl she sure does move fast.

I wondered if they ever stopped to think about all the stares they're getting for looking different from everybody. I sure noticed, and I wasn't even the one wearing a bird or wolf's uniform!

"Hey, um, guys?" I asked.

"Hm?" Cypress responded.

"Um, don't you worry about people, you know, staring at you?"

"Non-shifters don't really bother us too much," Cypress stiffened at Ben's usage of the word, 'us.' It seemed like 'us' suggested anything more than forced acquaintances, and they were barely that. Nothing against Ben or Cypress, but it didn't look like they were going to be friends again anytime soon.

"Oh," I said quietly, looking down and allowing a stray hair to fall in my face.

"So, which place do you want to go to?" Cypress asked, making me jump.

"How about a pizza place?" Ben suggested.

"P-pizza?" I asked, blinking.

"You don't know what pizza is?" Ben exclaimed, staring at me.

"Um, no, I don't...I don't think so..."

"Lay off, Eaton, lots of shifter families who live away from the real world don't know what pizza is. She's a horse, it's a wonder she even knew what the Burgess School for Adolescent Shifters is."

"Actually, I didn't-"

"Relax, Tweety Bird," Ben says, making Cypress fume. I really shouldn't think this, but I would love to see the two in a fight. My bet would be on Cypress all the way.

"Pizza sounds good," I cut in before Cypress does anything that the headmistress would notice.

Cypress gave a smirking Ben one more icy glare before turning to me, all traces of anger gone.

"Great," she smiled, leading on.

Ben and I both stared at her for a moment in shock.

_What the heck just happened?_ we both were asking.

I figured now wasn't the time for questions as I raced after her.

* * *

Cypress's POV

The restaurant we ended up going to was a simple little brick building with poor lighting and loud music. Grace loved every second of it, and I figured that she had definitely never experienced anything like this.

"So, explain to me what pizza is," Grace said as we sat down. She seemed oblivious to a group of teenagers a few tables back staring at her.

Ben sat down at the booth on Grace's side (thank God, I don't think I could have lasted a second without pecking his eyes out), and begun to explain what pizza was while I looked over the menu. Something with meat, definitely. I wasn't as obsessed with it as Mr. Wolf over there, but a falcon does like its prey.

"Hello," someone sat down next to me and I peered out at them through my eyes.

It was one of the boys from across the table. Grace was so unused to this that she just watched with confusion. The only downside to not having someone sit by you was everyone assumed you weren't taken. Which, I wasn't, but I was also disinterested.

Huh. Maybe it was a good thing Ben sat by Grace, for more than just my personal reasons. At least I knew how to handle these kinds of guys.

I smiled sweetly at the guy who had approached me. From the corner of my heightened vision, Grace looked shocked. Ben just looked amused, but damn that wolf, he could still tell when I faked a smile.

"How are you all doing tonight?" the guy laid an arm over my shoulder and I tried not to stiffen too much. What? I could have some fun, right?

I smiled again at him, and while Grace still seemed shocked, Ben (unfortunately) could read that smile.

I opened my mouth but Ben suddenly got up.

"Excuse me, but get the hell away from my girlfriend."

**(Cue the author dying laughing)**

The other guy blinked. On the outside, I was calm and smug, but on the inside, I was dying. Literally. Dying.

"Sorry," the guy mumbled, embarrassed, walking away.

As soon as the guy was out of hearing, Ben starting talking really fast.

"Now, before you say or do anything, please keep in mind that we are not supposed to injure any non-shifters without physical threat and you were this close to breaking that rule so don't do-"

"Eaton," I cut him off, and gave a partially real smile. "I know. Just shut up now."

He opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it, figuring that he was lucky he wasn't dead. Which was probably true. I hated to admit it, but that stupid wolf had saved me. How could he still read my thoughts like a book after all these years? God it pissed me off because I was supposed to be a _closed_ book and _no one_ was supposed to be allowed in.

I sighed and put the menu down.

That was when Grace finally burst out laughing.

Ben and I just stared at her for a moment. What was going on in her mind?

After a while, I started to clear my throat awkwardly to keep from joining her, but eventually I started to laugh, too. Why, all of a sudden, was this so funny?

Ben just smiled to himself, shaking his heads like we were a couple of dorks. Which was when I realized that we totally were.

But I was okay with that, and Grace's smile told me that she was, too.

* * *

Grace's POV

Let me say something: pizza is amazing.

How could I never have had it before?

Oh. That's right. Cause I was hiding away from humans for the first seventy years of my life. Whoops, forgetting that tinsy detail, are we, now, Grace?

This is why I can never be normal. But I can give it my best shot, right?

Anyways, Cypress ordered a chicken and artichoke pizza, Ben had a meat-lovers one (surprise, surprise), and I was too wary to venture any farther than cheese, but it was nonetheless the best food I had ever had. It was also a fun experience, too. I liked having actual friends (even if they both were at each others throats just about twenty-four/seven) and being able to hang out like a normal teenager. Normal may seem overrated to some people, but they just take it for granted. I'd give anything to have normal teenage problems like who my next crush would be and what kind of lip gloss I should buy. Instead, I'm worrying about concealing the fact that I'm secretly a unicorn and avoiding my natural mortal enemy who happened to become my friend but can't figure out who I am now or else risk my secret getting out.

Oh my God, breathe, Grace, breathe.

See? Those are not normal issues!

But still, it's nice to think they can be.

We didn't have any more trouble from any more guys, but I still couldn't think of that moment and not laugh. Anyone who didn't know Cypress would completely be fooled that she was being nice, but even I could see that she was this close to seriously injuring him with that deadly smile. And then Ben...oh, I can't even think it was just too funny!

Cypress's face! Well, it wasn't really her face. For Cypress, it's all in the eyes.

After we ate and paid (I got my first look at real money!), Cypress led us back, and we all parted ways.

I checked the time. It was almost time for my lessons to begin.

I quickly dressed in some black leggings and a blue sweater, I run out to the grass arena that Headmistress Menzel had first met me in.

I sat down in the moonlight for a total of three minutes (yes, I counted) before a white dove flew down and landed gracefully, shifting into Headmistress Menzel in her pure white robes.

"Hello, Headmistress Menzel," I greeted politely.

She nodded to me in return. "Let us waste no time. Please shift."

I nodded and in the blink of an eye (no pun intended) I was a unicorn.

"Alright, you seem to have the transformation down quite well. Did you ever study with anyone?"

_'No, I've always been able to shift.'_

"Really? Interesting," Headmistress Menzel commented, more to herself.

"Sometimes, when a shifter is new to everything, having an extra pair of legs to worry about is a little complicated. Why don't we go through some exercises?"

_'Okay.'_

Headmistress Menzel quickly set up a few jumps for me, small.

I had jumped bigger and I flew over them easily. No, not literally flew.

_Yes, cause _that_ would be weird, Grace._

_Shut up._

Next, we tested my stamina by running laps and other activities. I wasn't as fit as Cypress, or maybe even Ben, so I didn't last too long, but I was okay enough. I was a little out of breath by the time we finished.

Headmistress Menzel looked down at a very complicated looking watch that I hadn't noticed before now.

"My goodness. It's already eleven o'clock. I would like you to stay here until eleven thirty to practice in your natural shift form without magic. Classes begin tomorrow, but don't expect too many useful classes during the day. A unicorn's magic is strong but using it that much will drain you."

_'Of course, Headmistress Menzel,'_ I replied. I didn't say that my magic never seemed to tire me. I assumed that I was just some special case of a unicorn with the magical ability to manipulate ice and snow. It's just what my magic was, and I didn't have another unicorn to ask whether or not this was normal.

"Good night, Gracelynn," Headmistress Menzel disappeared into the night, her white robes shrinking and shifting into those of a dove's feather's.

I watched her go before shifting into a human.

As soon as she was gone from sight, the Eyes blinked open.

"Hello," I greeted, bored. I already had control over my shift form. What was I supposed to do for thirty minutes pretending like I didn't and was getting used to it?

_Fun times?_

"Shut up," I frosted over a droplet of water and expanded it so that a wave of frost was blowing at the Eyes.

_Tsk tsk tsk, Gracelynn, _you're supposed to be practicing.

I angrily shift into an actual unicorn and stomp- on those stupid Eyes. But right before I do, they blink closed and disappear, only to reappear in the shadows of the trees.

I snort loudly at them in frustration, sending another wave of icy cold mist at them.

They know I won't do anything, much to my annoyance. And I won't. Because, whether I care to admit it or not, they were and still are my first friend, and I can't do much more to them then threaten them with frost. Who knows, maybe they're just a figment of my imagination, brought to life by my own magic or loneliness.

However much I like to think I'm not crazy (not that either one would categorize me in that book in the first place), I somehow know that they're real.

Besides, if I thought up a pair of eyes, they would be blue, probably cerulean blue, to match my own so I wouldn't feel so alone. They wouldn't be green. My magic never conjured up anything green before. Nonetheless, green was a very comforting color for me.

The Eyes just blinked at me and I stared right back.

_'What do you want?'_ I ask a little harshly.

They blink in response.

I stamp my foot impatiently simply because that's all they ever do and that I'm allowed to be childish every once in a while.

Suddenly, they blink away and I'm left alone.

_"H-hello?'_

I suddenly get a tickle in the back of my mind, and I know I'm being watched.

I perk my ears forward, listening for something- anything.

From the tall grass, one pair of eyes peers out at me.

They're not green.

They're gold.

I immediately spin on my heels and dart away as fast as I can, but I don't even make it that far.

The beast watching me was suddenly in front of me, in a crouched position preventing me from leaving.

They tackle me to the ground and let me tell you, if you think it hurts to be knocked down, imagine what it's like for an eight hundred pound animal.

I don't feel any sharp stings, so whatever it was, it didn't use its claws.

_'Get off me!'_ I demand through my unicorn voice.

The beast suddenly freezes and leaps off.

I stumble to my feet- er, hooves, and face the creature.

_Lion! _my instincts suddenly scream.

_Oh no. Oh no, no, no, this can_not_ be happening-_

The lion suddenly starts to grow taller, until it is now a human. But he's anything but just a human.

"Gracelynn?" Marcus asks in bewilderment.

I feign shock.

_'Marcus?'_

"W-what are you doing here?"

Uh...what to say?

_'Looking for you...?'_ Lying in my unicorn voice sounds a lot more acceptable than in my normal voice, as there's something about a unicorn that you cannot _not _believe. Perhaps it's because we always sound so noble and sure.

"But, I thought..."

He's at a loss for words and I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel just the tiniest bit smug.

_'You do go to the Burgess School for Adolescent Shifters, do you not?'_

"Well, yeah, but... Are you attending this year?"

_'Please. Don't be ridiculous!'_ It's a good thing horses can't naturally turn to look at their sides very well. And my eyes were so full that they never showed any white.

"Then why are you here?"

_'Didn't I already say?'_ I pretend to be frustrated.

"I meant why are you looking for me?"

Marcus looks so confused. His long golden hair is falling in his eyes like it always does, but he looks older...more wise. He's obviously grown since all those years ago and he looks prouder. But if I look closer, he also looks even more lonely, if that was even possible. My loneliness was something that was to be expected. I had lived alone in fear of being found for seventy years. But Marcus was surrounded by others, his own kind even, and they all had high hopes for him. And yet, I had never sensed anyone so lonely. Except maybe Cypress, of course.

_'I shouldn't have come. It was stupid of me and far too risky-'_

"No! Don't go," he asked.

_'I...'_

I suddenly realized how I- his shift form's most largest enemy- was his only real friend, and how much he had missed me since that one morning when I was gone without so much as a goodbye. It had hurt me to leave my only real friend, too, but he would be better off without me. He still would be. He just didn't see that yet.

I sighed, and bowed my head.

_'I need to leave. You're right, I didn't come here to find you. I wanted to- talk with Headmistress Menzel. She sent me a letter of someone who could help. I couldn't ignore it._

_'But while I am here, there is something I would like to say.'_

"You're leaving?" He asked, looking surprised. He knew as well as I did that I had never left Burgess in my whole life.

_'I have to. Don't go looking for me. But what I wanted to say was I'm sorry. Believe me, your life is safer without me, and be grateful that you are thriving still with your kind.'_

"You're really leaving?"

_'Forget about me.'_

"So, now that you're here, you're just going to disappear again?" There's a small amount of venom in his voice, and I can't help but cringe. Not only did it hurt me when I left, but it hurt him, too.

_I'm sorry, Marcus, but you can't know. Not yet, at least._

_'It's what I'm best at, is it not?' _I say somberly, allowing my voice to ring and echo a little more than usual. These would be my parting words to him as me, the real Gracelynn Frost, and I wanted to remember them.

I walk daintily away into the forest, praying that he wouldn't follow me.

He didn't.

* * *

**Okay, so, my friend convinced (ha! More like blackmailed) me into getting a Wattpad, but fear not, I am not transferring my stories on Fanfiction to there. If you want to read a few original stories by me, then check my account out on Wattpad in a couple days or so when I figure out what kind of story I want to do. I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention which fandom on Fanfiction you are from if you do review (which you should! Because they make me happy). We can't have any of my friends finding out my Fanfiction account, now can we?**

**My username is the same {pearlness4700}, I am going to remain quite anonymous, sorry!**

**I didn't have time to reread this chapter so sorry for any typos!**

**CupcakeMonkey567: haha, totally! And I am so sorry for the really long wait!**

**TheJelsaShippingDemigod: lol, the Eyes are green. And you shall see who it is...not soon because it kind of won't be soon, but sometime. And actually no, I have never read the Percy Jackson series. Sorry! Don't kill me!**

**Random fact for the chapter: I could have used Pompeii by Bastille instead of Sweet Dreams by Eurythmics in TSOKH.**


	6. Partners and (Stupid) Life

**Hey guys, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, (x100) sorry I haven't updated in so long! I just got really busy and unmotivated. Sorry! And I know that a lot of you probably have stopped following this story, and that's fine. I totally understand. But to the few of you that have faith in my updating skills (sorry, I am not among you people, thanks though), just try to hang tight and I'll try to get better!**

**Plus, my computer has changed or updated or whatever and I have to relearn how to use everything :(**

**And I understand that a lot of things are confusing, just remember that we're still in the single digit chapters, so hopefully it will become clearer as we go along.**

* * *

Grace's POV

After I left the arena, I instantly felt terrible.

Why had I pushed him away?

I knew the answer, but I just didn't understand why. I knew that he couldn't ever know, that it was safer, as well. But that didn't mean I understood it.

I shifted back into a human, holding back tears and hugging the wall for support.

Why does everything have to be so unfair?

The Eyes show up, giving me a somber look.

"What?" I choked out.

They blinked. If the Eyes had a face, I'm sure it would wear a twisted and bittersweet smile, attempting to give me solstice by being sad as well.

I took a deep and shaky breath before continuing on.

Of course, I just happened to get lost.

Where was Cypress when I needed her?

I would have been happy to run into Ben or even another prey animal at that moment.

The corridors were dark at night, and eerily silent. Of course I had to get lost. Leave it to me to mess everything up.

"You have got to be kidding me," I mused out loud, looking to the Eyes as if they could help me.

"I'm sorry, are you lost?"

I jumped at the voice.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the time the Eyes finally decided to break their record of not speaking.

"Um, pardon?" I asked.

Marcus stepped out from the shadows, giving me yet another heart attack.

"Oh, um, s-sorry, I-I um..."

_Oh my God Grace!_

_Shut it, I know!_

Marcus chuckled. If I didn't know that he had just been somber I wouldn't have been able to tell that he was hiding anything at all.

"You're lost, aren't you?"

I nodded, refusing to speak as I would probably blurt out what I desperately wanted to keep hidden.

"Where are you headed?"

"Prey dormitories," I squeak out.

He laughs at the nervous tone, taking it for something else.

"I'm just a lion, I'm not going to eat you. Besides, it's against school policies," he smiled.

I pretended to relax, as if what he had just told me gave me comfort.

"So, what are you doing out at this time?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Night prowls," he replied and I couldn't even tell if he was serious or not.

"Oh," I say.

"Come on, prey dormitories are this way," he beckoned, walking off.

"Of course," I mutter, following. I have to run a few steps every now and then to keep up with his stride, just like with Ben and Cypress. Were all shifters just naturally fast or was it just me?

Was I supposed to say something? Why did I care, didn't I just tell him not to look for me? Well, not _me_ me, _Gracelynn _me, but still. Oh my God why was this so complicated?

'Why' seemed to be my favorite word at the time. I just hoped my mind would shut up before I drove myself insane. That could happen, couldn't it?

"So, why are you alone?" I asked.

Was that really the best I could say? Wasn't I supposed to be quiet? If this kept up, I'd be in a mental hospital by morning for sure.

"Sometimes it's nice to just be alone. Aren't you that new girl?"

"Uh, yeah," I answered, suddenly very interested in the architecture on the walls.

"How are you settling?"

I smiled. This was something I could answer. Partially.

"I really like it here. I'll admit, it was a little nerve-racking at first, but it's fun. The prey animals are a little shy, but what can you expect? Besides, I wouldn't really know interactions, I haven't met a whole bunch of before."

"Did you come from a shifter family?"

I was about to say, _'I must have,'_ but I saved myself in time.

"No," I lied. It made sense if I didn't come from a shifter family. I didn't know anything.

"Does your family have any shifter heritage?"

Well, I could tell him the truth. Not the whole truth, just part of it.

"To be quite honest, I really don't know. I...never knew my parents, so I was brought up in the orphanage in a town close to Burgess. I got the letters but this was the first time I was allowed to attend."

Allowed by myself, but it counts.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

I waved it off. "Don't be. I've come to senses with it a long, _long _time ago, trust me."

By 'a long time ago,' I really meant a _long _time ago.

"You must have been alone a lot."

"You have no idea."

He really didn't.

"So how did you come to the Burgess School for Adolescent Shifters?"

Now the questions were getting a little trickier. I decided to play along absentmindedly, maybe he'd get the hint.

"Long story."

"What year are you?"

"Seven, I think."

"So you're sixteen or seventeen?"

"Seventeen for a while."

"How are your classes?"

"A little challenging but I'll live."

"What's your shift form?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

He laughed softly, and moved to the other side of the wall.

"Um, are you okay?" I asked, looking around. Why did he stop?

"Me? I'm fine. Prey dormitories are right there," he pointed.

I flushed red. Of course they were.

"R-right. Thanks again," I nod, moving to open the large doors.

"Hey! You never told me what kind of shifter you are."

I stopped and turned around.

"Three guesses what," I teased. "See you around, Marcus."

"Good luck."

I smiled back and turned around, shutting the doors behind me.

* * *

Cypress's POV

"Okay, so your mentor hasn't told you what the Partner Project is yet?"

"Nope," Grace said, setting her lunch tray down at the table.

"Why not?"

"Well, since I'm taking private lessons- to get caught up with everything, of course," she added, "maybe she just figured I wouldn't have to."

"It's required," I reminded her, biting into my apple.

"Okay, so it's 'required,'" she said, pushing around her fork. "Doesn't mean I have to do it."

"Hate to break it to you, but that's kind of what the whole word means," I deadpanned.

"Great. So, what is it again?"

"The Partner Project is something we do at the start of the year. Prey and predator shifters mingle and interact to learn about each other. It's always sucked though, cause I have never known my partner. But it goes on for a month or so and you present your knowledge to your mentor at the end."

"Easy fix, then. We can just be partners."

"Doesn't work like that," I wave my apple around, forgetting I was holding it for a moment. "We get assigned."

"Okay, so, I could get you or Ben."

"I hope not. 'Partners' means you have to spend a lot of time learning about each other's shift forms, and you're kind of stuck with me now."

Grace laughed. "I wouldn't know how to interact with any of the other horses anyways. No matter how much you think I'm stuck with you, you're kind of stuck with me, too, you know."

We both laughed.

"So, why is this so big?" She asked.

"Because it is."

Neither Grace nor I said that. I'll give myself three guesses who, and I only really need one.

"What do you want, Ben?" I ask without turning around.

Grace smiles friendly, giving him invitation to sit down. Why does Grace have to be so goddamn friendly?

"Hey," she greets.

"Don't you ever say 'hi' or 'hello' like a normal person?"

"I think we've settled by now that I'm not a normal person," he smirked, stealing a piece of whatever meat they offered today off of my plate.

"Second that. And why don't you ever take from Grace's food?"

"Duh, Grace is a vegetarian," he said, in an obvious tone.

"I am not," Grace defended. "I just don't prefer it."

"Same difference."

I scoff, turning back to munching on my apple.

"Oh, lighten up Tweety Bird."

"Shut up," I growl.

"No. I think I will talk to my friend Grace here."

"If you two are going to flirt will you please leave me out of it?"

"Grace!" I cry, annoyed.

Ben, meanwhile, doubles over and laughs his ass off.

"What?" She said innocently, but I could tell that she was holding back a smile.

I glare at her.

"I hate you," I narrow my eyes.

"No you don't!" Grace and Ben call simultaneously.

"Jinx!" Ben laughs.

Grace looked confused. "What does 'jinx' mean?"

"What?" I instinctively question.

"Uh, sorry, is that a stupid question?"

"Well, you've been more isolated than I thought," I shook my head in fake disappointment.

"Well, sorry," she flicked a carrot at me, hitting me in the shoulder.

"We also need to work on your aim," I smirk, throwing a mini tomato at her, hitting her on the nose. It rebounded into her salad.

"Horses don't need aim, in my defense," she said.

"Yes they do," Ben said.

Darn. I had almost forgotten that he was here. Sigh.

"Anyways, Grace do you want to go to an open field? I could use a stretch."

"Sure," she said. She gladly dumped her lunch into the trashcan, even though she had barely eaten any of it. Oh well, that wasn't my business. I think Ben went back to his friends.

"So, how were classes?" I ask.

"Good," she said, nodding.

"Lucky that you get private lessons," I commented.

"Ha," she snorted. "I wish I could get group lessons. They seem like a lot of fun."

"Try boring. We barely get to do anything at all."

"Oh, why not?"

"Because I'm not like them," I say simply, realizing how depressing that sounded.

"Oh," she replied.

"Sorry," that sounded really down," I apologized.

She shrugged. "Well, I suppose it's the truth."

Well, I couldn't exactly argue with pure fact.

"So, what exactly are we doing?"

"Come on, it'll be fun," I smiled.

"Last time you said that we ended up in a pizza place with Ben."

"I thought you liked Ben," I pointed out.

"I do, but just saying, sometimes your ideas aren't the best."

"Whatever," I say.

"Yeah, let's go," she finally agrees, reaching up to play with her pendant.

* * *

**~three days later~**

* * *

Grace's POV

What Cypress had explained as the Partner Project? Yeah, it was a real thing, and I would have to be paired with a predator shifter. Great. Just another person I can make a fool of myself in front of. Just awesome.

I wasn't exactly what one would call 'graceful,' despite my name. Who knows, maybe my name isn't Gracelynn after all and I just imagined the Eyes telling me that. It's fully possible. They'd never spoken before so what's to believe that it was them telling me my name?

Somehow, I knew that it was correct. My name was Gracelynn Frost. There just wasn't any way that it couldn't be.

"Stupid Eyes," I mutter beneath my breath. Sometimes, it's scary how much I rely on them.

"Headmistress Menzel?" I asked later that night, just as she was about to leave.

"Yes, Grace?" She said.

"About...about the Partner Project, will I have to be included in that?" I asked nervously.

She smiled. "Have no fear, my little unicorn. Yes, you will, but the pairings are all coincidental."

"Oh. Okay." That didn't really help me. That meant I wouldn't get to be paired with Cypress or Ben, at the least.

"Assigned partners will be announced in the commons at noon. Don't be late, you wouldn't want to miss it!" She smiled and was gone with a wave of her white robes.

The Eyes blink open, staring at me.

I sigh.

"Sometimes," I told them, "I hate it when she does that."

They blinked in response.

"Whatever," I said, and shifted into a unicorn to run around for a while.

The next day, Cypress and I were waiting in the cafeteria, waiting for everything to calm down so we could find out if I was really going to get a partner or not.

"Do you think she'll really do it?" I asked, pushing a piece of lettuce around with my fork.

"Most likely. Everybody else has to do it," Cypress reasoned.

"That doesn't make me feel too good," I admitted.

"Well, you do look a funny shade of red, are you sick?"

"I think I might be."

In all honesty, the idea of getting a "partner" for a project terrified me. And a predator, no less! I don't know why this school had to make it hard on me.

"Hey, ease up, Headmistress Menzel always has us do this project. It's okay if you'll be a little behind."

"I suppose. But I would think that I'd be able to get a special exception, or something..." I fade off and look down, realizing that Cypress didn't know.

"You won't be too far behind, you're a natural shifter, you'll be fine," she said, ripping into a sausage link.

"Oh, yeah. Right," I immediately agreed, thankful for the excuse she offered. But really, shouldn't Headmistress Menzel have made a special exception? I mean, come on. Didn't she want this to be kept secret? Wasn't it dangerous for us Mythicals?

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be fine," Cypress said, but I'm not sure if she was really saying that or if she was only trying to convince me.

A teacher that I was unfamiliar with suddenly came up to the front of the rooms and silently posted a large sheet of parchment.

Cypress and I waited unhappily for the crowd to disperse, which took everyone until nearly the end of breakfast hour, but when it did, we made our way over there.

Life is funny sometimes. It hands you these problems to solve, and then when you finally finish them, it hands you an even more difficult one, sometimes before you're even finished with the old one. It doesn't seem too concerned with whether or not you can keep up.

And life was especially cruel to me. I don't mean to sound sorry for myself, I'd spent enough time on that, but I'm just stating a fact. As a baby, I was alone to deal with these shifter powers on my own, with a book of fairy tales and some sort of crystal pendant with a chain like silver frost. It definitely wasn't from something of Earthly production. And then the Eyes. Telling me my name, being my sole companion, but they're a pair of Eyes for God's sake! They don't talk, they don't help me, they don't even seem to care.

The lesson is, life is hard. And it has a very different definition of 'challenging.' It is particularly confusing and ironic.

So I guess I should have expected Marcus's name right next to mine.

* * *

**Anyone heard Taylor Swift's new song, Shake It Off? It's a really catchy song and I have it stuck in my head now.**

**Okay, so, sorry about the slight cliff hanger, I will try to get the next chapter posted as soon as possible, but for certainty it won't be up by tomorrow, sorry. Maybe the day after. Probably.**

**Anyways, thanks again, I'll try to be better! Again, apologies for giving my best impersonation of the deceased!**

**Fun fact for the chapter (that I forgot to do the first time I uploaded): in The Story of My Life, Elsa was originally going to be a spy.**


End file.
